


For All My Life

by LoWritesThings



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt: Happy Together by Mark Ronson & King Princess, The Deckerstar Network's Incredible Gift Exchange, am I capable of writing anything but fluff?, for @penelope97 on Tumblr, who knows; I certainly don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoWritesThings/pseuds/LoWritesThings
Summary: Another gift for @penelope97 on Tumblr!--Lucifer beamed as he gestured to Chloe. “This is my girlfriend and partner, Chloe Decker. A hell of a detective and a literal miracle, if you can believe that.”
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125
Collections: TDN's Incredible Exchange 2020





	For All My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@penelope97 on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40penelope97+on+Tumblr).



> If I had any skill with graphic design at all, I would have made all the gifs of this. [This cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnguxNPbUPk&feature=youtu.be) (which @penelope97 turned me on to) is absolutely beautiful, give it a listen when you can!
> 
> I hope you are all prepared for even more fluff! Apparently that's my brand. Happy Halloween/Samhain/All Hallow's Eve!

“Lucifer,” Chloe said with a laugh as he led her across the sand with a sense of purpose, “where are we going?”

“Perhaps I should have expected you not to enjoy surprises, given your profession, but you must at least be familiar with the concept of them,” he chided in return. He flashed her that impish grin of his, the one that made her want to roll her eyes in exasperation but also give him whatever he wanted at the same time. “I promise we’ll arrive soon.”

Chloe relented, allowing him to continue to tug her down the beach by their entwined fingers. Her heels dangled from his free hand and his suit caught in the evening breeze coming off of the sea. Up ahead, she could see a beautiful, gauzy white tent just a bit further along the sand. Fairy lights lended it a soft interior glow, and a young man in a smart suit waited at the entrance with a welcoming smile.

The cocktail dress he’d bought for her to wear tonight was starting to make more sense now.

“Mr Morningstar, Ms Decker. My name is Mason. It’s my pleasure to serve you this evening. Please, allow me.” The young man gestured to a table waiting beneath the tent on a small wooden platform. The entire western side of the tent was actually paneled with glass, allowing them an uninterrupted view of the crashing surf.

“Lucifer...what is all this?” she asked as Mason pulled out her chair. She smoothed her skirt and sat down, letting her eyes roam over the beautiful floral centerpiece and the view of the sunset out of their private window.

“It’s our anniversary, Detective,” he replied as he took his own seat. “Today marks five years since we formalized our partnership. What better reason to celebrate?”

He beamed at her as Mason poured them two flutes of champagne before discretely disappearing around the side of the tent. She laughed, stunned but utterly swept up in the spell he was weaving.

“Most people celebrate less professional anniversaries with candle-lit dinners and flowers...and even then, this would be considered elaborate,” she told him.

“You never allow me to spoil you. This time I took matters into my own hands,” he replies, lifting his glass to her. “And I may not have realized it then, but you were already working your way into my affections. You had already made me bleed, after all. I’d say that’s rather romantic, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” she admitted, feeling her cheeks heat even as her own smile turned mischievous. “But I still thought you were just a major pain in the ass.”

He laughed. “You’re not wrong.”

“I’m not—but it’s all been worth it.” She reached out and covered his free hand with her own.

“I agree,” he murmured. His eyes were so soft in the rose-gold light of the sunset that her chest ached. Then he cleared his throat and brandished his glass again. “Now—to our partnership!”

“To us,” Chloe added, and she  _ clinked _ her champagne glass against his before taking a sip.

A few moments later, Mason returned with covered dishes. He placed one in front of each of them and then whisked off the covers with a flourish, and Chloe laughed at the artfully presented steak and vegetables sitting in front of her.

“A favorite of yours, isn’t it?” Lucifer asked.

“I was expecting something fussier—something Italian or French that I’d have trouble pronouncing,” she admitted.

“I thought this was more appropriate, but if you’d prefer, I know a lovely little bistro that will deliver given the right motivation—” He was already pulling out his phone, no doubt to call in a favor, when she reached across the table to touch his wrist.

“No, this is perfect. This is that dinner we didn’t get to have.”

His expression turned warm as he lowered his phone once more. “Precisely,” he agreed softly, and she smiled at him and picked up her cutlery.

Dinner was lovely. The food itself was perfect and it was hard not to admire Lucifer’s devilish good looks in the glow of the candlelight. She could tell by the way his gaze lingered on her that he was just as captivated. By the time they were wrapping up the meal with an espresso, night had claimed the city and stars were beginning to glimmer over the waves.

“Thank you for this, Lucifer. It was amazing,” she told him.

“I have one more surprise for you, darling,” he said as they got to their feet. She arched a curious brow at him, but he kept his expression carefully neutral as Mason and another young man came into the tent, removed the dishes, and then carried out the table and chairs, leaving their little wooden platform wide open.

“What—?” she started to ask, but she was interrupted by the arrival of two young people in evening attire. From behind the folds at the corners of the tent, they retrieved mic stands and guitars.

“Detective, this is Mark Ronson and King Princess. I’ve asked them to perform for us tonight and they’ve graciously agreed,” Lucifer explained.

Mark Ronson shot him a grin. “I owed you one, after all.”

“Nonsense. Bruno Mars would have been mad to pass up the opportunity to work with you,” Lucifer replied. Then he beamed as he gestured to Chloe. “This is my girlfriend and partner, Chloe Decker. A hell of a detective and a literal miracle, if you can believe that.”

Chloe elbowed him gently but his grin never faltered as they exchanged greetings. Then the musicians finished setting up, turned on their mics, and began. Lucifer turned to her and offered his hand.

“May I have this dance, Detective?” he asked.

“Of course,” she replied, placing her hand in his just as the first notes of  _ Happy Together _ began to fill the tent.

_ “Imagine me and you, I do _

_ I think about you day and night, it's only right _

_ To think about the girl you love and hold her tight _

_ So happy together…” _

Almost in response to the lyrics, Lucifer tucked her even closer against his chest, his strong arms enveloping her in a world of comfort and safety. Nothing could hurt her when he was near, she knew that. There was no line he wouldn’t cross to keep her safe.

He was singing now too, soft enough that only she could hear, and she hid a smile against his shoulder as she was serenaded by the romantic lyrics.

_ “If I should call you up, invest a dime _

_ And you say you belong to me and ease my mind _

_ Imagine how the world could be, so very fine _

_ So happy together _

_ I can't see me lovin' nobody but you _

_ For all my life _

_ When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue _

_ For all my life…” _

Eventually that song ended. Their private concert carried on for a few more numbers, but  _ Happy Together _ was the song she’d carry with her whenever she thought back to this evening. She knew he’d selected it specifically just from the way his eyes had glowed when he’d leaned in to kiss her during the last few notes.

For all his life? It was endless. Could he really love her throughout all of time?

But then she smiled. Hadn’t he already loved her for thousands of years?

After thanking the performers and leaving the tent, Lucifer led Chloe down to the water. They dipped their bare toes into the receding waves, though the water was freezing cold. He kept their fingers laced together as if he couldn’t imagine letting go.

“That was beautiful,” she told him. “I think I have a new favorite song.”

Lucifer shot her a brilliant smile. “I picked it on purpose, you know. Because you make me so happy.”

After all the miserable eons he’d spent suffering and alone, she knew how much he cherished simple happiness. She cherished it too.

He took her other hand and turned her toward him. He kept her palms pressed flat to his chest, his hands covering hers, and looked down into her eyes with a sort of earnestness that made her breath catch.

“You’re not just my first love, Chloe. I’m quite certain you’ll be my only love. And I will do my best to make sure you never doubt it.”

“I don’t doubt it,” she promised him, and he drew her into a sweet kiss.

“Thank you,” he whispered after, letting his forehead rest against hers. “Thank you for bringing me so much happiness.”

She closed her eyes and relaxed into his arms, warm under the stars. “Thank you for the same,” she whispered back, and knew that he would be her last love—her true love—for all the rest of her life.


End file.
